The present disclosure relates to toilet lid assemblies, and particularly to a release mechanism (i.e., a mechanism allowing the toilet lid to release from its engagement and move to an open or closed position), and a fixed block for connecting the toilet lid to the toilet seat.
A toilet's lid and seat ring are typically connected together by one or more rotating shafts positioned on each side of the bottom end of the lid. Rotating shaft holes are located on each side of the top end of the seat ring at positions that correspond to the rotating shafts, and are configured to receive the rotating shafts.
Conventional toilet lid assemblies include a toilet lid, a toilet seat, and a lid connection assembly. The lid connection assembly includes a shell that forms an integral piece with the lid, a fixed block, a rotating shaft and screws. The rotating shaft is typically a metal material and is fixed at the central position of the fixed block. The fixed block is typically a plastic material, and a rotating shaft installation hole is located at its central position. The tail portion of the rotating shaft extends out of the fixed block through the installation hole for engagement and installation with the rotating shaft hole on the toilet seat ring. The head portion and the central portion of the rotating shaft are positioned inside the fixed block, and the rotating shaft and the fixed block are configured to have a rigid connection. The fixed block and the shell are also rigidly connected by two screws, and thus the rotating shaft, the fixed block and the shell form a mutual rigid connection.
In this conventional lid connection assembly, the rotating shaft is locked inside the fixed block and cannot be removed. When the lid is flipped (i.e. when the lid is subject to a force far away from the seat ring) in this arrangement, the shell can break as a result of the internal structural stress. If the lid is to be dismantled, moreover, the fixed structure needs to be opened, which is very inconvenient.